


Here's To You

by OverexcitedDragon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also background VanVen, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, First Time Bottoming, Forest Sex, Knotting, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, VERY dubcon like bordering on noncon fellas, also thank you antis for making this happen ♥, this is a spite fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverexcitedDragon/pseuds/OverexcitedDragon
Summary: Vanitas' morning hike ends a little differently than he expected.





	Here's To You

**Author's Note:**

> Basic A/B/O rules apply, nothing too different or outstanding at all. Knots and scents, the works
> 
> So this exists because once upon a time I made a theory thread on Twitter and this one anti didn't really like it, so instead of going their own goddamn way, they replied to my thread with weird feral AkuSai porn????? To own me I guess???? Joke's on you I ship AkuSai too sweetheart. So I thought HEY I'm a good writer, I can turn this shit writing into something decent!
> 
> So, yeah...
> 
> Take it away boys

The smell was pungent in his nose, and Vanitas had to concentrate not to immediately go on a rut as soon as it hit him.

There was an omega in heat, somewhere very close, whether it was in the city or deeper in the woods beside the hiking trail, he didn’t know, but the scent hit Vanitas like a freight truck, so much that he had to stop his hike, cover his nostrils, and breathe through his mouth just to control himself.

Vanitas stood there for way too long, thoughts wildly ricocheting around in his head as sweat dripped down his chin and coated his neck.

Was the omega in danger? This was a hiking trail pretty far from the city, so they were either in the middle of the woods, which meant there could be an  _ omega in heat _ in the  _ woods _ , or reeking somewhere closer to the urban borders, which meant there could be an  _ omega _ with the strongest scent he’s ever picked up on in a place  _ filled with alphas _ .

His stomach churned with the horrifying possibilities.

The scent came in waves, heavier with every whiff, and soon Vanitas felt it was impossible to be worried under the heavy feeling of arousal that filled his nostrils and bubbled in his gut.

_ Fuck _ . He took a deep breath to calm himself down, instead accidentally breathing in more of the smell of slick. His legs felt soft and Vanitas soon realized his cock was straining against his hiking pants.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, who’s fucking reeking up the goddamn... _

Vanitas’ feet moved slowly, one step at a time, following the scent outside of the trail and deeper into the woods. He thought of stopping, really, he did, of turning around and running right back home, but it was almost impossible to will against his arousal.

It smelled so sweet, and it’s been a  _ while _ ...

Surely it wasn’t anything disturbing or illegal, surely it was just a couple having fun--

_ In heat? Don’t omegas hate fucking in heat? Don’t they take suppressors to stop that shit from happening? _

\--Far from the city, safe from prying eyes, prying noses--

_ Except for mine, cause I’m the fucking idiot going for a hike on a Sunday fucking morning… _

Having some time for themselves--

_ Wanna see, wanna touch, wanna… _

It was painful at this point, the whole forest reeked of slick, it was like the combined heats of a whole fucking year all but spilled out of an omega who forgot a pill, took it too late, or willingly abstained for it.

_ Why, though? _

Obedience, submission, a  _ need _ to please their alpha. Vanitas’ mind ran wanton with excited imagination, making his cock twitch against the soft fabric of his underwear. He smirked under a shaky hand and licked his lips. In his mind, the pros were heavily outweighing the cons.

Before he reached the source, Vanitas could hear noise coming from beyond the greenery. He steadied his breath, listening closely.

“Saïx, it hurts…” Someone breathed out, their voice a mere whimper coated in arousal and  _ pain _ .

A rustle of fabric, a growl--

Suddenly it hit Vanitas with an aggression he’s never felt before.

The omega scent was too overwhelming from a distance, making it impossible to smell the  _ alpha _ , at least until he got close enough.

Pure rage and possessiveness, pushing Vanitas away almost physically. It hit him so strongly he doubled down and fell on his knees, breath caught in his lungs with the pressure of the scent.

It was the smell of a rutting alpha.

Vanitas had accidentally walked into a very intimate, very dangerous situation.

He should have left, he should have gotten the fuck outta there before the alpha decided to kill him for  _ existing _ anywhere near their omega.

_ Should have, could have _ ...

“ _ Please _ , Saïx,  _ god _ , I’m gonna fucking…”

_ Die _ , Vanitas finished it for them. Ventus said the same when he was in heat, when he missed a pill or his cycle changed, he’d say he felt like he was going to  _ die _ , like the only possible way to keep him alive was to fuck him hard and raw, to knot him and fill him up until his goddamn stomach was distended.

Vanitas let out a soft whimper against his sweaty palm, he shoved his other hand in his pants and squeezed his cock way too hard and rough for it to be really pleasant, but it managed to snap him out of his odd trance.

Fuck leaving, fuck self preservation…

He could at least  _ watch _ , surely the omega smell would cover any scent he might let out, right?

So he carefully stepped towards the noise, the sweet smell, the goddamn gold mine in the middle of the fucking woods, and when his eyes met with the two people in the middle of the woods, Vanitas had to squeeze his cock again to stop himself from cumming immediately.

An extremely tall man with spiky long red hair and face tattoos was completely naked, bent over and holding himself against a tree trunk, legs and arms shaking as his nails raked the tree trunk clean with, what, frustration? Arousal? Pain?

But it was the man fucking him deep and fast that got Vanitas to cover his mouth with both hands to stop the whimper from leaving his lips.

He had long blue hair and wild eyes accentuated by a face scar that seemed more like the result of alphas’ quarrel than an accident. His long nails dug deep into the redhead’s ass while the other hand pulled at his hair with a strength that looked concerning even from afar. He was completely dressed in black, pants, button up shirt, heeled boots, only his cock out of the unzipped pants that hung around his hips.

The alpha growled, sneered, pounded so hard into his omega that every thrust was followed by a pained moan and the sound of wet skin smacking violently against each other.

Vanitas took a deep breath, thanking the gods that none of them saw him yet. A heating omega and a rutting alpha were a deadly affair for anyone in a goddamn mile radius, and Vanitas was  _ not _ interested in having his ass beaten raw by an angry, protective alpha.

The alpha had gone completely feral, Vanitas knew that much, but the omega seemed to hold some modicum of humanity still in his eyes.

Still, Vanitas was sure he was safe at this angle, so he leaned against the tree behind him and pulled his leaking cock out of his pants, holding it with a tight grip.

He pumped himself hard and fast, following the rhythm set by the rutting alpha. Vanitas watched as slick poured from between the omega’s legs, coating his thighs, and he  _ knew _ it’d be sweet,  _ knew _ it’d be amazing to lick his legs clean before dipping his tongue in his hole and drink in the slick and moans. He watched as the omega’s neglected cock bobbed in between his legs, hard and leaking, thicker than Vanitas would expect from any omega at all.

_ God, I wanna… _

Vanitas squeezed himself painfully hard, silencing any thought of interfering.  _ No _ , he was either going to jack off and leave or leave and jack off, he was  _ not _ gonna get into a territory fight, there was no fucking reason to do so and with how feral the alpha was, Vanitas  _ was _ going to lose.

Vanitas kept watching, sweat dripping from his forehead from everything  _ but _ the hike he was so sure he was going to take that morning, and resumed the rhythm of his hand, settling for picturing himself fucking the omega rather than actually trying to do so.

It was overwhelming to watch something so intimate and forbidden, Vanitas had no idea how he and Ventus would look like to outsiders watching in, had never watched anything that wasn’t heat induced and rut repressed porn, but this…? Watching an alpha and an omega  _ truly  _ together, in the middle of the woods, like a fucking  _ creep _ .

Well, yeah, tough luck, shouldn’t have smelled so good.

Vanitas smirked, pumping himself while staring at the omega’s face, all sharp angles and pretty features, soft looking lips cherry red (from kissing? From sucking off his alpha?), jaw slack as he let whimpers and moans tumble out freely, eyes often closed and yet sometimes rolling back with an especially hard thrust, pupils so blown Vanitas couldn’t even guess the color of his eyes, and his body… Vanitas sucked in a sharp breath as he watched the man’s body moving along with his alpha, the dip of his curved back was low enough to be a gymnastics feat, the lean muscle on his long arms twitched and rolled under soft looking skin, his leg muscles spasmed with every thrust, and his whole body was drenched in either sweat or slick, skin shining under the sunlight that seeped through the leaves.

God, he was  _ gorgeous _ .

Vanitas thought of his own omega, waiting for him back home with a warm meal and a warmer pussy, and for a moment wondered how it’d feel to knot both of them, fuck them hard enough to hurt and knock them up.

The thought lasted little and was quickly interrupted by the telltale volume of an alpha’s grunting and the descending of teeth of the omega’s neck.

Vanitas knew there was a knot pushing slowly and deeply inside the omega, stretching him out impossibly, painful and yet the most pleasurable thing he would ever feel. He knew this because of the slow movement of the alpha’s hips and the wide eyed, drooling expression on the omega’s face.

“Fuck,  _ fuck, fuck, fuck, Saïx, I’m gonna fucking-- _ ” The omega’s muttering was interrupted by a second bite on his neck, which silenced his words with a pained moan.

The alpha bottomed out, holding the omega’s ass with both hands, nails leaving angry red marks on peach skin. Vanitas drank in the  _ gorgeous _ noise that left the omega’s lips as he was stretched out and filled to the brim with hot, thick cum.

Vanitas couldn’t hold back a moan as he came in his hands, his whole body shivering against the harsh wood behind him.

He looked at his own mess, cum coating his hand and dripping down on his shoes.

_ Well, fucking damn it _ .

That was good anyways, he got off enough to calm his dumb alpha dick down, and now he could just go home and tell Ventus about this over coffee and hope it’ll get him aroused enough to wanna bend over the kitchen table for Vanitas.

Now  _ that _ would be a perfect ending for the day.

When he finished tucking himself in, though, he looked up to a not-so-ideal ending for the day.

The alpha’s eyes were locked with his, fuming with anger and possessiveness, and during the time Vanitas was recovering from his own orgasm, he had detached himself from his omega, who now laid collapsed on the ground, and was walking towards Vanitas.

_ Fuck, fuck, FUC-- _

Vanitas turned around to run, knowing well when he wasn’t able to take on a fight, but before he could take a step, the alpha pounced him, pinning Vanitas face down on the dirt.

Well, he lived a good life.

“You like watching my omega, huh?” He murmured into Vanitas’ ear, and it was the voice of a man straining to control himself from doing something  _ really _ stupid.

“ _ Fuck _ , listen, man, I was just about to leave, we don’t need to do this, yeah? C’mon…” Vanitas tried, as passively as he could.

He didn’t like groveling, but he also didn’t like getting his dick bitten off. Priorities.

The weight of the alpha seemed to lift from him, and Vanitas sighed in relief, surprised that genuinely worked.

Then he felt fingers digging into his hair and pulling him up with inhuman strength.

Well,  _ that  _ was a short lived victory.

“Let go, you fucking prick!” Vanitas growled, showing his fangs in a feeble attempt to assert some modicum of dominance.

A blood-coated growl paired with wild, dilated pupils shut him right up. He lowered his head, keeping the bare bones of his snarl for the sake of pride alone.

_ Fucking pathetic alpha, Ventus is gonna laugh at you when you get home bloodied _ , he scoffed at himself, expecting a punch in his guts or a flesh tearing bite on his shoulder.

Instead, he was tossed beside the spent omega on the ground, whose scent was borderline obnoxious so up close.

“Filthy litter runt,” The alpha growled viciously and spat directly on Vanitas’ face. “I’m gonna teach you not to meddle with an alpha’s business.”

Vanitas growled right back, anger bubbling up in his gut at the suggestion that he wasn’t alpha enough to understand the taboo he had just committed.

_ Yeah _ , he fucked up, but it wasn’t because he was dumb, it was because--

Well…

Okay, a little bit dumb.

Vanitas kept his snarl up out of sheer spite.

“Axel,” The alpha called for his omega in a commanding voice. “How do you feel about finally cumming, hmm, baby?”

The omega--  _ Axel _ hummed happily, as if this was a rare treat, and turned to look at Vanitas, who glared him down pretty easily, although that only seemed to amuse the redhead even more.

Axel then closed his eyes, as if in thought, then looked up at his alpha.

“Saïx, he’s just a lost kid, let him go, it’s fine…”

Saïx seemed filled with fury at the mere idea of being talked back to.

Vanitas knew the omega was just trying to help him, but even  _ he _ felt he was being disrespectful and speaking out of place. Vanitas looked at the alpha with a challenging look,  _ you let him talk to you like  _ that _? _

The shock came before the pain as a foot connected with Vanitas’ stomach, he doubled down and hugged his middle, swallowing back the bile that threatened to spill. Axel seemed to groan beside him in frustration, but he didn’t care, focusing on keeping the contents of his breakfast  _ inside _ him. Vanitas was  _ not _ going to be humiliated by some creepy ass forest alpha with a grandeur complex.

Saïx squatted before Vanitas, long fingers grabbed his face on a painful grip and pulled his chin upwards. The alpha’s hand smelled so strongly of slick it made Vanitas dizzy, lost as he stared into dark, unforgiving eyes.

“You like my omega that much?” Saïx gritted out with no humor, no snark, only absolute fury. “Wanna have a taste?”

Vanitas couldn’t read sarcasm in his tone, so he wasn’t sure if a spiteful answer would get him a faceful of omega ass or a faceful of  _ fist _ …

He decided if he was going down he might as well do so with pride.

“Yeah, would fucking love to taste his ass, knot him right in front of you, might even knock him up for you,” Vanitas spat out with the bravery of a fucking idiot.

It was okay, though, he had chosen his fate.

Except Saïx frowned in amused confusion for a second, before giving Vanitas what he thought was a curious smirk.

“You got guts, kid, I’ll give you that,” Saïx scoffed.

And then he kissed Vanitas, deep and wet and commanding, tongue immediately licking his lips open and swirling around his. Before Vanitas could respond with more than a whimper and a sigh, Saïx bit down on his lower lip, pulling away slowly, dragging blood in the wake of his fangs.

Vanitas’ breath suddenly wrecked his body as he tasted his own blood. He heard a moan from beside him, but his mind and vision were too hazy to properly focus on anything… other than the fact that another alpha had just kissed him into a pretty easy, pretty quick submission.

It felt humiliating.

So why did Vanitas feel heat pooling in his gut? Why did his throat feel dry and soft?

_ Snap out of it, you fucking id-- _

“You said you wanna taste my omega, runt?” Saïx whispered too close to his lips.  _ Not close enough _ . “I’ll give you a fucking taste.”

Vanitas was pushed back on the ground, dry leaves and sticks digging uncomfortably into his back, and yet his entire body felt heavy, soft… getting up and running away felt like an impossible feat, surprisingly not as much because of the hand holding him firmly down.

And yet, when both the alpha and the omega looked down at Vanitas with hungry eyes, he wondered if he  _ should _ even run away.

_ Yes, you fucking should _ , the voice in the back of his head pleaded,  _ get the fuck up and bolt, this is some weird shit _ .

It  _ was _ some weird shit, Vanitas thought, but his half interested dick didn’t seem to mind as much.

Well,  _ fuck _ .

“You sure, Saïx…?” Axel asked, looking up at his alpha with curious and yet pleading eyes.

His concerns about Vanitas being just some innocent kid seemed to have evaporated in thin air, hadn’t they…

Vanitas watched as Saïx pulled Axel in for a deep kiss above him. The omega moaned into his lips, leaning into the kiss obediently,  _ like he should _ , Vanitas grinned.

Saïx’s free hand moved to stroke Axel’s cock in a torturing pace, and he bit his lower lip before pulling back with a grin. The alpha’s eyes suddenly turned to a mesmerized Vanitas, showing fangs to pressure him even deeper down. Vanitas snarled ever so slightly in half-hearted retaliation.

“Axel, baby,” Saïx talked sweetly and commanding to his omega as he continued stroking him. “I want you to fuck his mouth until you cum.”

Vanitas immediately tried to sit up, but the hand on his chest was heavy, strong, imposing, just as much as the alpha eyes that looked down on him and stripped him of so much.

“You can’t fucking do that, he’s a fucking--”

“Yeah, he is,” Saïx spoke with a seemingly soft tone. “And you’re gonna lay down there, like a good boy,” His hand traveled upwards, sharp nails digging through the fabric of Vanitas’ shirt, “And you’re going to let him fuck your throat until he comes…” The hand wrapped around his neck, squeezing ever so softly as Saïx looked down on him with predatory eyes. “And you’re gonna swallow  _ every drop _ .”

Vanitas couldn’t breath, be it because of the hand wrapped around his throat or because of the pressure holding him down, he thought for a moment that it was going to be the death of him.

A soft frustrated moan indicated Saïx had stopped touching his omega and was now entirely focused on Vanitas, whose thoughts were an absolute mess. He felt Saïx’s hands manhandling him with an ease that shouldn’t have happened, and yet Vanitas couldn’t find it in himself to protest when he was rolled over and positioned on all fours, a hand lingering on his ass before finally releasing him.

And he stayed, obedient, pliant…

_ Like I should be…? _

Vanitas shook his head, hands curling into fists under him and noisily crushing leaves with shaky fingers.

_ What is this…? Why am I… _

The omega knelt before him, lean thighs framing a heavy, leaking cock.

_ He’s gonna… _

Vanitas looked up at him, and Axel seemed just the slightest bit apologetic, uncertain eyes ricocheting from his alpha to Vanitas.

“Go on,” the voice behind Vanitas commanded, and it was all Axel needed to slip right into his special mental space.

He gently held Vanitas’ face with both hands and pulled him in for a wet kiss, moan rumbling deep inside his throat. Vanitas melted in a way he had no right to, smelling the slick even from there as his tongue explored the omega’s mouth with a re-found dominance. The dominance was short-lived, though, as Vanitas felt his sweatpants quickly and forcibly pulled down along with his underwear, he tried to protest, but Axel held him in a deathgrip. Vanitas’ sneakers and pants were discarded and tossed aside faster than he could really react to it, making the situation that much more concerning. Vanitas felt hands spreading his asscheeks, and soon a wet tongue lapped heavily at his hole.

“ _ What the fuck are you-- _ ” Vanitas started, breaking the kiss to turn his head around, but he was once more interrupted by Axel’s strong hands pulling him back, kissing him deeper even.

Vanitas was lost in the scenario, unsure of how to get out of that situation, or even if he  _ wanted  _ to. It was humiliating, yes, confusing, yes, but… the feeling of being kissed so intensely while someone else licked him open was embarrassingly  _ good _ . It angered him so much, how could he, an  _ alpha _ , enjoy being in such a submissive role? How  _ dare _ he go against what he had done his entire life?

He  _ hated _ himself for it, despised his compliance, and yet he couldn’t stop his lips from kissing back, his back from arching, his legs from shaking…

Vanitas’ cock was painfully hard once again at this point, the omega’s scent forcing his body to respond and his mind to swirl with only the thought of breeding the man that was now licking into his mouth with a dominance that made Vanitas reluctantly warm. His whole body shook with the hormones that invaded his blood stream with an intensity he hadn’t known was possible.

Axel pulled away, breaking the kiss with a wet smack that echoed in the smaller alpha’s head. Vanitas looked blearily at the omega’s eyes, entranced, and the man straightened up while gently stroking Vanitas’ hair.

It was way too late to back out, to get up and leave, to fight against the feeling of powerlessness that washed over him and mingled with a pleasure he had never felt before… so when Vanitas felt the head of Axel’s cock pressing against his lips, he dropped his jaw and he let it happen.

Vanitas rarely sucked Ventus off, he was usually aggressive, dominant, he took over the situation and would make Ventus cum untouched at times. Watching his omega squirm underneath him and call his name under soft, quick breaths made Vanitas feel powerful…

So when Axel’s cock slipped into his mouth and filled up his throat in a way he had never felt before, Vanitas choked around around it almost immediately. Axel didn’t seem to notice, whimpering as his shaky hands held Vanitas’ head in place, so Vanitas breathed in deep through his nose, closed his eyes, and tried his absolute best not to throw up, focusing instead on the way Saïx tongue dipped inside him and licked him open.

Axel wasn’t the regular omega, that much was obvious, he was tall, strong, demanding, and was much more well-endowed than most omegas Vanitas has been with. He wasn’t used to this at all, but it was hard to resist Axel’s charm and the heavy scent of his slick, a powerful combination that made Vanitas keen by that alone.

Vanitas had a rude awakening from his thoughts when he felt two fingers breaching him along with the tongue that still lapped at his hole. His eyes shot wide open and he nearly gagged on the cock that was forced even deeper into his throat.

Unabashed panic washed over him as he felt the fingers fucking him open, stretching his hole, and, really, there was only one reason Saïx would do that, and Vanitas was  _ not _ okay with that possibility, not at  _ all _ .

But it was hard to contest, or, really, do  _ anything _ , when he was quite literally stuck between a rock and a hard place like that.

So Vanitas sucked it up and rolled with it, cheeks burning with humiliation and  _ shame _ , as he had his throat fucked and his ass stretched open, like a goddamn  _ omega _ , and just hoped to  _ god  _ no one would have to find out about this. Vanitas thought of his own partner, of how much time must've passed since he left a sleeping Ventus to go for a hike. Was Ventus awake? Worried? Would he call Vanitas if he took too long?

Meaningless thoughts trailed through his mind as he numbly moaned and choked on the feelings and touches that were about to drive him into near insanity, and he felt it, too, felt his mind slipping away as the smell of the omega and the pressure of the alpha’s scent filled him to the brim, felt the warmth spreading through his entire body, turning him into putty under the hands of people he didn’t know, in a place he’d never been to.

Embarrassment, humiliation, a broken pride…

It felt  _ good _ , it was  _ pleasurable _ , in a way Vanitas would’ve never found out otherwise, but at the cost of his pride as an alpha, it  _ hurt _ .

And then he felt it. Saïx pulled out his fingers, but almost immediately something much thicker prodded at Vanitas’ entrance.

He panicked, tried to pull away from Axel, to push Saïx with one free hand while the other still held him up, tried  _ anything _ , but to no avail. The sharp pain of the cock slowly stretching him open made Vanitas’ mind melt, horrified at the unfamiliar feeling of  _ invasion _ .

“Relax, it’ll hurt less if you do…” Saïx said, but Vanitas barely processed the words, unable to keep a straight train of thought under the whirlwind of pain and humiliation.

When finally,  _ finally _ , Saïx bottomed out, hips pressing hard against Vanitas’ ass to really drive the point home for him, Axel pulled out of his mouth, and Vanitas heaved hard, drooling on the dry leaves and twigs that now looked blurry between his shaky fingers. He didn’t try to hear what the men were saying to each other above him, didn’t try to understand any words that might’ve been directed at him, Vanitas just  _ breathed _ , fast and hard, like air was a barely affordable commodity and he needed to enjoy it  _ now _ .

Vanitas felt sick in the stomach and chuckled weakly to himself as his brain provided him with the idea that Saïx was pushing his breakfast back up by poking at his insides. He wouldn’t throw up, though,  _ no _ , that was enough humiliation for a day, if he was going to take this, he’d take it with the scraps of pride he still had.

“Holding on alright, runt?” Saïx’s voice was mocking, stabbing at the little pride Vanitas held on to.

“Don’t be an ass, he’s overwhelmed, look at him,” Axel sighed, barely sympathetic, as he cupped Vanitas’ head gently. He seemed to not mind the drool and his own precum flowing almost freely from the alpha’s mouth. “Be gentle, Saïx.”

Saïx huffed, “I’ll be gentle when he learns to not ogle at other an alpha’s omega.”

And with that, Saïx pulled out and rammed right back in, eliciting a pained groan from the alpha underneath him.

_ Can’t let him win, can’t let him have it _ , Vanitas repeated to himself like a mantra, keeping every other thought away, the thought of pain, of shame, of…  _ pleasure _ .

It was the most humiliating part of it, the fact that past the pain, embarrassment and fear, it felt  _ good _ , almost too good. The moment Saïx pushed back in, stirring Vanitas’ insides with a thrust so deep it nearly choked him, a warm feeling of pleasure burst through his entire body, washing over him wave after wave as Saïx continued to fuck him mercilessly.

“Oh, Saïx,” Axel chuckled to himself, still holding Vanitas’ face in his hands and staring into his eyes with a newfound fondness. “He likes it.”

_ No _ . Vanitas felt tears welling up in his eyes.  _ No, no, no, I hate it, please… _

But his own body betrayed him over and over again, limbs shaking under the waves of pleasure and lips letting out groans that warped more and more into moans, everything was so utterly out of his control and it was  _ horrifying _ . Vanitas couldn’t deny it, couldn’t find the voice to tell Axel  _ no, I hate it, make it stop _ . It was both untrue and impossible to speak anyways.

“Enjoying getting his ass fucked, and he calls himself an  _ alpha _ ?” Saïx spat out, making his point clear with an especially deep thrust that made Vanitas’ eyes roll back. “Ax, fuck his throat again and cum in his mouth  _ now _ .”

An alpha’s command, and Axel obediently complied. Vanitas wasn’t surprised to find himself accepting his own fate, it was against everything he believed to hope an omega would disobey their alpha, so when Axel gave him a half apologetic look, Vanitas only responded with a blank one, and his lips opening, jaw slack despite the aching muscles on his face.

_ Just get it done and over with _ , he thought, but Axel read it much differently, seeing by the delighted way he licked his own lips before filling Vanitas’ mouth once again.

Vanitas took it, almost  _ welcomed _ it, fighting a losing battle against his own body as he tried but failed to contain a deep throated moan that came with the feeling of being completely and utterly  _ full _ . Saïx grazed his prostate with every thrust, making Vanitas see stars over and over, and Axel fucked his throat deep and raw, cutting off his air supply every time he bottomed out.

The tears streaming down his eyes were a mix of his body’s response to being choked over and over again, and the embarrassment that came with enjoying everything that was being brought upon him. It was harder and harder for Vanitas to suppress the moans and whines that were choked out of him, and soon he simply gave up. It felt  _ good _ , it felt  _ fucking good _ to be spitroasted by a couple strangers in the middle of the woods, knees and hands scraping against the sticks and dry leaves on the ground, spit and precum freely dripping down his chin, his ass being grabbed and fucked raw and hard…

What a shitty alpha he was, taking it so willingly, so obediently… the thought made his neglected cock twitch, and Vanitas moaned pathetically around Axel’s cock, who hissed at the vibration.

It didn’t take long for the omega to pull Vanitas’ hair painfully and thrust so deep inside his throat the alpha couldn’t breathe anymore. Vanitas felt the cock twitching in his mouth and was taken by the feeling of being completely filled up from both ends. He revelled in it, breathed in the musk from the coarse hair tickling his nose, and eagerly swallowed the thick cum that was released deep inside his throat, enjoying the whimpers and moans of the omega above him. Being throatfucked and forced to swallow an omega’s cum  _ while _ being fucked so deep he could almost feel his stomach lurching should’ve felt terrible, but it nearly drove him over the edge, and Vanitas wondered for a moment if this was some fucked up fantasy locked away in his brain until it was forced upon him by fate alone.

When Axel pulled out, it almost felt disappointing. Vanitas choked on the sudden feeling of air hitting his sore lungs hard and fast, and the little cum he hadn’t swallowed spilled over his hands along with his own spit, before he simply collapsed facedown, ass still held up by his shaky knees, but mostly by Saïx’s hands.

Saïx cooed at and praised Axel, who also collapsed somewhere in front of Vanitas, but Vanitas couldn’t be bothered to pay attention, still lost in the shockwaves of pleasure that hit him every time Saïx abused his sensitive prostate. The tears still coated his cheeks, but this time he couldn’t hide the moans behind Axel’s cock, and every thrust earned Saïx a loud, obnoxious whimper.

Too much, too much… Vanitas was going to  _ break _ , his body couldn’t handle this much, especially on his first time. It hurt, but it felt wonderful, it was humiliating, but surprisingly pleasurable, it made Vanitas hate himself and want  _ more _ all at once.

“Learning your lesson, cheeky runt?” Saïx’s voice was closer to his ear, he must’ve leaned over Vanitas to make sure the boy would hear him.

Vanitas couldn’t find the voice to respond, only turned his head to the side so he could properly glare at the alpha abusing him like it was some sort of pack punishment.

“I see you still got some fight in you,” The man huffed, looking down on Vanitas. “We can change that real fast, how would you like taking an alpha’s knot?”

That sobered him up real fast.

“N..no…” Vanitas mumbled. “Not that, plea...se…  _ hhhnnng _ …”

“What do you mean,  _ not that _ ?” Saïx whispered menacingly. “You’ve been enjoying yourself so thoroughly, might as well give you the whole experience, right, pup?”

The last words sounded too sweet coming from someone who very obviously was  _ not _ going to take  _ no _ for an answer.

Vanitas teared up some more, felt the sobs and hiccups building up in his throat before they shook his body, and squeezed his eyes shut, expecting excruciating pain and the violent tearing of the remnants of his pride. Saïx was “kind” enough to slowly insert fingers alongside his cock as he fucked Vanitas. One, two, three fingers curling inside him, pulling his hole open and stretching him painfully but slowly.

The uncharacteristic cooing and praising came soon after Saïx’s fingers started scissoring and exploring the little space around his own cock, as if as an alpha he  _ had _ to do so,  _ had _ to tell his partner he was doing good, he was being a good boy, “Taking me so well, puppy, stretching so nicely around my cock, such a good boy, look at you...”

Vanitas’ body broke down in sobs even harder with the realization that Saïx was treating him,  _ viewing _ him as an omega, just a hole to fuck and then say it was doing great at fulfilling its intended purpose.

If there was any other way to make this even more humiliating…

The confusing and yet overwhelming pleasure that came with being seen as an omega to be used and then tossed aside took him by surprise, yet not as much as he hoped it would. At this point it was obvious Vanitas enjoyed being treated like this, fucked open, forced to take a knot and drink an omega’s cum, all in the middle of a public place anyone could walk into. His cock twitched, painfully hard, and Vanitas dragged one of his aching arms underneath him, trying his very best to at least cum unnoticed.

“Aw, he’s touching himself…” Axel cooed.

_ Tch _ .

“That’s cute,” The alpha responded.

Vanitas clenched his jaw in anger, the pain of being throatfucked now forgotten for the sake of taking control of  _ something _ happening with his body. He ignored the two men so gleefully chatting about how  _ adorable _ he was, and promptly ignored how it made his own cock twitch in his fist, and instead focused on pumping himself fast and dry, looking for some modicum of relief.

“Since you’re enjoying this so much, let’s see how much you like being knotted by an  _ actual _ alpha,” Saïx gritted out. Vanitas felt the man’s thumbs digging inside him from both sides, spreading his hole open as Saïx slowly pushed a thick, hard knot inside him. “I’m gonna make you cum with my knot inside you, gonna teach you not to fuck with me, not to ogle at my omega like a cheeky runt, you’re not gonna be able to fuck anyone without remembering how fucking  _ good _ this felt, I fucking promise you  _ that _ ,  _ pup _ .”

The pain was lacerating. Vanitas’ eyes shot open in horror and his mouth went slack as a wet mixture of a moan and a pained scream left his dry lips.

He wanted to  _ stop _ touching himself, wanted to stop enjoying it, stop wanting  _ more _ , he couldn’t give that disgusting alpha the satisfaction, he  _ could not _ … but his hand kept moving, his body shook with the coiling heat in his gut, and Vanitas kept crying, sobbing on the ground as his entire world came crashing down on him, pride shattered.

Slowly but surely, the knot slotted itself inside him, burning hot and pulsating against his soft walls. Saïx groaned a feral moan, nails digging into the skin of Vanitas’ ass, before he spilled inside the boy.

It was boiling hot. Vanitas gasped for air as he felt the liquid filling his insides, making his stomach feel heavy and warm, trapped inside him by the thick knot that kept him in place.

He came.

Crying and whimpering and pathetically angry at himself, Vanitas spilled over his hand with a knot inside him and an alpha’s cum filling him until he nearly choked on it. His entire body shook with the intensity of the orgasm, and soon his abdomen was even sore just from the pressure of ejaculating.

An impressed whistle sounded somewhere around him, but Vanitas was too gone to notice, too lost to really know up from down as he came down from the, sadly, most intense and best orgasm of his life.

_ So goddamn pathetic _ .

His fingers shook against the dirt and leaves, he fisted a handful of twigs and hoped the pain would be enough to punish his reprehensible self.

Vanitas panted on the ground, eyes glazed over, and gritted his teeth at the realization that he still didn’t want Saïx to pull out, still wanted the knot inside him, filling him to the brim. But his wish was (thankfully) not granted, as the alpha painfully pulled out from inside him. Vanitas felt the cum practically waterfalling down his thighs, coating him with his own shame. Suitable.

And then Saïx pushed back in.

Vanitas  _ screamed _ at the sharp pain burning the overly sensitive rim of his hole.

“Good job cumming to my knot, pup,” Saïx scoffed, pulling out and then thrusting  _ right _ back in, _ the fucking demon _ . “But you seem to be enjoying yourself a bit too much to call this a punishment.”

“I’mgonnafuckingkillyou…” Vanitas managed to spit out, drool coating his words like a snarling, rabid dog.

“Don’t be absurd, you can’t even lift a finger.”

Saïx knot-fucked him until Vanitas broke into a pathetic sob  _ yet again _ . It was a pain like nothing he’s even felt before, and Vanitas wondered if he was going to die right then and there from the pain  _ alone _ .

“Enjoying yourself, still?”

“ _ Fuck...you… _ ”

“That’s the spirit.”

Saïx pulled out with a wet pop, and dig his fingers inside Vanitas’ red and puffy hole, scissoring and twisting them around. He then pulled them out, and Vanitas soon felt cum stained fingers being wiped against his cheek, a last dig at his pride, a last act of humiliation.

The alpha stood up. Vanitas heard a zipper and the clicking of belt buckles as he himself collapsed on the ground.

“I think you went too hard on him, Saïx.”

“He’s gonna learn not to be cheeky.”

“But still…”

“Put your clothes on, we’re leaving.”

Axel sighed, and the ruffling of fabric could be heard somewhere near Vanitas.

Someone squatted beside him, obscuring the sunlight. “We’re here every week, if you ever feel like playing some more,” the alpha murmured in Vanitas’ ear.

The time it took for him to process his words was long enough that the couple had left when he finally understood the  _ invitation _ . Vanitas forced himself to sit up, leaning against a nearby tree, he rubbed the tears, drool, cum and dirt from his face as best as he could.

Vanitas focused on catching his breath and moving his limbs for the next few minutes, lightly mulling on everything that had just happened to him, how he felt about it, how worth it was it, how much he hated himself after it…

He stood up on weak, shaky legs, and as Vanitas was retrieving his shoes and pants, he realized with a pang of self hatred and a hint of excitement that he was already planning on making his “hikes” a weekly event.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways if y'all ever feel angry at me, send me some angry weird feral porn so I can turn it into decent smut out of pure spite.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter on @OverexcitedBoyo. I'm a dirty AkuRoku and I like talking about Vanitas' dick


End file.
